A intensidade de um desejo
by mrodrigues94
Summary: DEPOIS DE Rony ir embora sem Sétimo livro , Harry FICA Apenas solitário ouvindo como Lágrimas de Hermione. Ele irritado resolver Abrir o mapa do maroto e preocurar Rony , Mas Parece Que Ele encontrou Uma Certa ruivinha ...
1. Lágrimas de Hermione

N/A: bom, essa é a minha primeira fic, era pra eu ter publicado sabado, mas fiquei com preguiça, mas eu não sou sempre assim, tá? pra quem não intendeu direito quando se passa, é quando Rony vai embora, no 7º ano, depois de brigar com Harry e Hermione.

**As lágrimas de Hermione**

Rony já tinha ido embora há alguns dias e essa era mais uma daquelas noites em que Hermione estava chorando escondida, pensando que Harry já tinha ido dormir. Harry não suportava vê-la sofrer desse jeito por causa daquele idiota ciumento. Então, foi aí que lhe ocorreu uma ideia. Silenciosamente harry pegou a sua varinha e na bolsinha de contas de Hermione, em cima da cama, sem que ela visse, o mapa do maroto. Ficou um tempo pensando se queria mesmo fazer o que estava prestes a fazer, mas ao lembrar de tudo que tinha sido dito, do modo como ele tinha ido embora e de um particularmente alto soluço de Hermione ele desdobrou a folha amarelada sentindo um prazer violento e depois de olhar para ela, encostou a varinha no pergaminho e murmurou "juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom". Enquanto esperava as finas linhas de tinta terminarem de desenhar o mapa, lembrou de quando o ganhou, no seu terceiro ano, quando os tempos eram outros, quando não sabia nada de Horcruxes e Voldemort ainda nem tinha voltado ao poder. A intenção de Harry era achar Rony, saber se ele já tinha voltado para Hogwarts, protegido pelo seu puro-sangue. Olhou no dormitório, que estava vazio, Harry sabia que Dino estava fugindo, mas estranhou a ausência dos outros. Olhou nos corredores, na sala comunal, no Salão Principal, enfim, Rony não estava em lugar algum, mas Harry achou um ponto, um não, vários pontos que não esperava. Gina, Neville, Luna e outros amigos da Grifinória, Lufa-lufa e Corvinal. Eles não poderiam estar na Sala Precisa, já que o mapa não a mostrava. Deviam estar na sala próxima à sala comunal da Grifinória, a mesma que uma vez Hermione atacara Rony com pássaros. Mesmo sem saber as horas, estava bem claro que aquela não era uma reunião comum. Primeiro: já deviam ser pelo menos umas dez horas da noite. Segundo: a experiência mostrara a Harry que vários alunos rebeldes juntos, escondidos em uma sala bem longe dos professores não poderia significar que eles estavam fazendo algo inocente como estudar ou fazer um piquenique. Com tudo dando errado do jeito que estava, Harry queria poder desejar estar lá junto com eles, planejando contra alguém ou contra algo. Ele não sabia quanto tempo ficou ali, olhando, lembrando do 5º ano, quando ele liderava um grupo ilegal. Mas quando os alunos finalmente se separaram e foram para suas respectivas salas comunais, Hermione já estava em silêncio, dormindo. Então Harry se concentrou em Gina e seguiu ela com os olhos até o seu dormitório. Olhava ela com muita intensidade, na esperança que ela pudesse sentir o seu olhar, saber que ele estava pensando nela, preocupado com ela, grato por ter se arriscado tentando roubar a espada. Enquanto olhava, lembrou-se de momentos que passaram juntos, escondidos atrás de uma tapeçaria ou perto do lago, dando comida a lula gigante entre beijos. Como ele sentia falta dela, daqueles cabelos ruivos dançantes, dos olhos castanhos no mesmo tom do da mãe. Sentia falta de rir com a caçula dos Weasley, jogar Quadribol com ela, beija-la. Então se lembrou do último beijo, tinha sido esse o presente de Gina para ele, algo que pudesse levar na viagem, que fizesse lembrar dela (como se ele fosse esquecê-la), foi o que ela tinha dito. E ele lembrava, na maioria das vezes durantes os sonhos, tentava lembrar de como era a sensação de tê-la nos braços. Mas as coisas tinham que ser assim, não tinha? Ele não podia colocá-la em risco. Ele se preocupava com ela e só de imaginar que ela pudesse correr algum risco por sua causa já era muito doloroso. Mas eram assim que as coisas tinham que ser, não era? E quem sabe um dia, mas ele não ia pensar nisso, se dar esperanças, mesmo assim, quem sabe um dia eles pudessem ficar juntos. Sentindo que aquilo estava prestes a se tornar um hábito, Harry fixou o olhar em Gina, desejando que a intensidade do seu olhar pudesse penetrar o sono da garota, que ela soubesse que ele estava pensando nela, desejando que estivesse bem. E parece que ele conseguiu...

N/A: A shortfic só tem dois cap. e o 2º já tá pronto, acho que posto até sabado, espero que tenham gostado, por favor, comentém.


	2. A intensidade de um desejo

Gina estava indo se deitar quando ficou paralisada, quase como se tivesse visto um Basilisco por reflexo. Uma de suas colegas de dormitório passou a mão pela frente do seu rosto e a chamou. Gina desconversou e foi se deitar.

"E agora essa!", pensou ela. O que será que tinha acontecido? Alguns minutos atrás ela pensara ter visto o rosto de Harry, mas não como uma simples lembrança. Aquele era um Harry diferente, cabelos nos ombros, barba por fazer, magro e bastante maltratado. Gina nunca o tinha visto daquela forma, tão... selvagem, essa era a palavra.

E aquilo que ela sentira ao ver a imagem, uma sensação de proteção. Foi como se Harry estivesse pensando nela e ela soubesse disso. Ela só poderia estar mesmo ficando doida, toda essa história de quebrar as regras deveria estar mexendo com os seus miolos. Esse tinha sido um dos dias em que ela mais pensara em Harry, isso devia ter feito ela... imaginar como ele estaria e o que estaria fazendo.

Mas talvez a ligação entre eles fosse tão forte que ela podia saber quando ele pensava nela? Então ela desejou com todas as forças que ele soubesse que estava pensando nele, desejando que estivesse bem. Mas será que ela tinha mesmo visto ele? E se tinha, onde ele estava? Porque estava tão diferente? Será que estava caçando Voldemort.

Essa resposta ela sabia que era positiva e era isso que a preocupava. Gina estava muito confusa. Enquanto se ajeitava na cama ficou lembrando-se de Harry, dos momentos que passaram juntos enquanto ainda eram namorados. Ele era tão protetor, sempre preocupado mais com os outros do que com ele próprio, e Gina admirava isso.

Mas eles tinham terminado porque ele se preocupava com ela e não queria que Voldemort a perseguisse. Ela queria poder protegê-lo também, mas tudo que poderia fazer era esperar que ele estivesse bem, "ele tem que estar bem!". Esse foi o seu último pensamento antes de dormir.

Sonhou com uma barraca conhecida, em algum lugar desconhecido, ocupada por um Harry selvagem e uma Hermione chorosa, mas quando acordou no dia seguinte, Gina não conseguia se lembrar de nenhum dos sonhos que teve.

Harry também não conseguia entender porque estava com a sensação de dever comprido, se sentindo amado, como se alguém se preocupasse com ele, mesmo depois de seu melhor amigo ter ido embora. Talvez tenha sido por causa da INTENSIDADE DE UM DESEJO.


End file.
